Choices
by Stun04
Summary: Tired of the same old plot lines, in this story you decide what happens to our favorite couple
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the lack of updates my internet has been down for over a week so I'm at a library catching up with e-mails and I thought I would post this while I'm at it. It is so frustrating but supposedly they are coming tomorrow to fix it so fingers crossed

So this story is going to be like those Choose Your Own Adventure books. You guys will decide where the story goes.

**CHOICES**

"Lois?" Clark called out as he entered her apartment. He was there to pick her up for their date, their fifth date to be exact. He had knocked and had gotten no answer and she didn't answer her phone. He had first thought maybe she had forgotten but she had told him when she left work that she would see him later. He was going to check the Planet to see if maybe they got their signals crossed when he had heard her heartbeat inside the apartment. He used the spare key she had given him to water her plants when she was out of town, and let himself in. The lights were on but he didn't see Lois. He listened for her heartbeat when he heard a retching noise from her bathroom. He knocked on the door gently and it slowly swung open. He looked in to see Lois sitting on the floor her head resting on the toilet.

"Lo?" said gently, and she raised her head, her hair was sweaty and in her eyes.

"Stay away Smallville" she said weakly holding her hand up in a valiant attempt to block him. "I've got the stomach flu" she groaned. "I felt woozy today but didn't think anything of it. I barely made it home from work." She said resting her head on her arms which were braced on the toilet seat. "I don't want to get you sick." She said.

Clark quickly stripped off his jacket and tie throwing them on the counter. He then rolled up his sleeves and went to kneel on the floor behind her.

"I don't get sick." He sent gently pulling the hair away from her face. Lois suddenly lurched up and emptied her stomach into the toilet bowl. Clark held her hair and gently stroked her back. When her spasms ceased he pulled her back to lie against him. She whimpered as she went limp in his embrace. Clark stroked her hair gently.

"Do you think you're ready to try to go to bed?" he asked and Lois nodded weakly.

"I want to brush my teeth first." She said. Clark helped her to her feet and led her over to the sink. He kept his hands on her waist bracing her as with shaky hands she went about with brushing her teeth. When she was done rinsing, she sighed as if the little act had drained the last of her strength. "Ok" she said letting him know she was finished. Clark gently eased her into his arms and carried her into her bedroom. He gently set her on her bed.

"Do you need help undressing." He asked. Lois shook her head and then nodded when she realized she was too weak to do anything. Clark would have just let her crawl in to the bed fully clothed but she was still in her work clothes and he knew she would be uncomfortable. "What can I get you to sleep in?" he asked and she pointed to the dresser.

"Middle drawer, I keep my pajamas in there." She said tiredly. Clark nodded and stopped and stared as he saw a blue cotton t-shirt that he had wondered where had gone. It had somehow managed to make its way into her dresser. Shaking his head he grabbed the shirt and brought it over to her. When she saw it she smiled weakly.

"You left it here when you spent the night after your run in with the Joker." She said. Clark remembered the night. He and Bruce had battled with the Joker. Somehow the demented clown had gotten a hold of Kryptonite. After being injected with some of the poison he had managed to fly where he crash landed on Lois's balcony unconscious. She had taken care of him that night. That had been the night after their first date. He had told Lois his secret back before they had decided to try dating. He had been afraid the Joker would somehow track him to Lois's apartment and tried to leave but had no strength, plus he was nowhere in shape to fight with the formidable Lois Lane who had no intention of letting him leave.

Now he was here taking care of her. He set the shirt down and looked at her not sure what to do exactly. They had a couple steamy make-out sessions but hadn't crossed that line yet. Undressing her was a little more then he felt comfortable doing without some kind of direction from her. Lois undid the buttons of her blouse and he turned around as he heard her shirt hit the ground. He heard the zipper of her skirt and heard the article of clothing hit the floor besides her shirt. Another piece hit the floor and he swallowed, it was her bra. She pulled his shirt on and then sat on the bed exhausted. "I need help" she said her voice small.

Clark turned and saw she was struggling to get her nylons off. He knelt in front of her and gently eased the nylons down and off her legs. He tried not to ogle her gorgeous legs due to the fact that she was absolutely sick. When she was stripped, he pulled the covers down and she crawled in and settled in. Clark super sped into kitchen and was back in seconds. He set a glass of water on the nightstand and a bowl for her in case she got sick again. He could hear her teeth chattering and he saw her shivering under the blankets. He kicked his shoes off and crawled onto the bed and pulled her into his arms spooning up behind her.

"Shh,, I got you." He whispered gently. "I know it's hard but you have to try to relax, it will make the shivering stop." He felt Lois take a few deep breaths as she tried to calm her body down. He smiled to himself. Normally Lois didn't take to anyone telling her what to do, but when sick he found her oddly docile. "That's good," he encouraged. "Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth that will ease some of the nausea."

Lois turned in his embrace and snuggled closer to him. He hugged her close and rubbed her back gently.

"This sucks." Lois said and Clark chuckled.

"I don't think you are supposed to want to get the flu" he teased her gently.

"No you don't understand, tonight was supposed to be special." She said burying her face in his neck.

"Every date with you is special." He said kissing her fevered forehead.

"But I bought something special to wear for you." She said sleepily. "Didn't even get a chance to take it out of the box, think I left it on the kitchen table." She said as she fell asleep.

Clark smiled and held her close listening to her heartbeat steady out.

A few hours later Clark awoke to find his shirt wet. He pulled away from the grasp Lois had on him and he realized her fever had broken. He gently eased out of her embrace. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to her couch. He super sped back into the bedroom and changed out her sweat soaked sheets. He then went back and scooped her back up and put her into the bed. He knew he would have to change her shirt out because she would mostly likely catch cold in the wet fabric. He went back to the drawer and chuckled when he saw another one of his shirts. "Little thief" he whispered though truth be told he loved that she liked sleeping in his shirts. He grabbed one and as quickly as he could without waking her he stripped her of the t-shirt and put the new one on making sure to not look at her. He eased her back into the bed and brushed the hair out of her eyes. Even sick she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He super sped to his car and back grabbing an overnight bag he kept in case he got stuck on assignment. He changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. It was there he saw the yellow box sitting on the table. He remembered her saying she bought an outfit to wear for their date. Curiosity got to him and he removed the lid of the box to see what dress or blouse she had gotten. What he saw made him sink into the chair behind him. The box didn't hold a dress or some new blouse, inside was a sexy lace negligee. It was black and there were also little panties and garters included. Clark wasn't sure how to feel seeing the lingerie. Lois had said she bought it for him meaning it was something she planned on him seeing right? A woman wouldn't say she bought sexy underwear for a guy and then not show him, that wouldn't make sense. So Lois had planned on him seeing her in this meaning… well meaning she, well she wouldn't wear this just for a make-out session. Clark rubbed a hand though his hair. He had dreamt of the day he could make love to Lois but in reality deep down he wasn't sure it would ever happen. To be honest he was shocked their relationship had even made it to five dates. Well almost five dates. He was head over heels in love with Lois and in reality waited every day for her to come to the conclusion that she could do so much better than him. But this, well for her to have bought this, then she had obviously thought about taking the next step too, it wasn't just him. The realization that Lois thought about, well sex with him blew his mind.

He stood up and paced the room, he was so conflicted, were they even ready for that step? The last date they had ended with them on her couch him on top of her, her gorgeous legs wrapped around his waist their mouths meshed together. Had the phone not rung they probably would have begun stripping off clothes. Yeah they were ready for the next step. He smiled wryly. Stupid flu, had Lois not gotten sick that lingerie would be on the floor of the bedroom and they would be naked in the bed. He shook his head, it did him no good to have those thoughts. All it would do is lead to a very uncomfortable night.

Deciding he really wasn't all that hungry he went back into the bedroom. This time he crawled under the covers with her and pulled her into his embrace. Oh well even though they didn't make love he still got to hold her in his arms while she slept.

The next morning

Lois awoke to find herself in the embrace of Clark. She stared at him confused for a second when the night came back to her. Oh god she had been so sick last night. She sat up slowly and realized she felt a lot better. Maybe it had just been one of those 24 hr bugs. She looked back at Clark and smiled. His hair was tousled and his mouth was open just a bit and he looked so innocent. Lois ran a hand thorough her hair and grimaced. Her hair was matted and knotty. She carefully stood up from the bed and walked over to the mirror. Good lord she looked like death warmed over. She made a face as she realized she had morning breath. She looked back at Clark, there was no way she was going to let him see her like this. She grabbed a robe and headed into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Clark awoke to find Lois gone and he sat up worried. He listened for her and then relaxed when he heard her in the shower humming to herself. She must be feeling better. He got up and went in the kitchen to make her some breakfast.

Lois entered the kitchen drying her hair and stopped when she saw Clark at the sink. He looked so natural in her kitchen and she wanted him to be there more often. She glanced over to the box on the table, it was still closed and she sighed, she had such high hopes for the contents in that little box. She was hoping the contents of that box would have Clark in her kitchen every morning. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned on his back. Clark smiled and set the pan that he was washing down. He turned in her embrace.

"Hey there" he said placing the back of his hand on her forehead feeling for a fever, he was pleased that she was nice and cool. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better" Lois said and she made a face. "I'm hungry."

"Go sit down" he gave her a gentle nudge. "I made some plain toast for you to eat. We'll see how you feel after that before you eat anything too heavy." Lois just smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently.

She sat down and he brought her a glass of apple juice.

"Sip it slowly" he cautioned and she smirked. She normally wouldn't stand for him or anyone telling her what to do but she knew he was just taking care of her and it felt nice. She sipped the juice and sighed it felt good against her parched throat. She looked at the box in front of her. Had Clark looked inside of it? She picked it up and moved it to the counter. She saw Clark watch her out the corner of his eye moving the box and she knew he had looked. It was ok it wasn't like it was a secret or anything, she had just wished she had been there to see his expression when he saw it. She sat back at the table and waited for him. He brought over some toast for her and eggs and toast for him.

"Do you mind if I eat this?" he asked. He didn't want the smell of the food too upset her stomach again.

"It's fine." Lois said, she was hungry but knew she should just work on the toast and not press her luck in case the flu wasn't completely gone. She watched as Clark ate his eggs. She nibbled on her toast and when she was full she got up and went to Clark. He looked up and she settled herself on his lap. He smiled and she kissed him gently.

"Thank you for taking care of me." She said rubbing her hand through his silky locks. "I know dealing with someone with the stomach flu can be pretty gross." She said and he chuckled.

"I'll take care of you anytime you're sick." He said and she smiled.

"I'll hold you too that." She said and she leaned in to kiss him again. It was supposed to be a quick and gentle kiss but somehow it got away from them. Their tongues entwined in an erotic dance. Lois stood and quickly shifted so she was now straddling his lap. His hands went into her hair which was still damp from her shower. She tasted of toothpaste and apple juice and he groaned wanting to taste more. Her hands moved to his shirt and she slipped them underneath the fabric to press them against his bare chest. He was rock solid and she pressed her pelvis hard against his.

Clark slid his hand up her thigh to pull her tighter against him. His hand traveled under her robe and he let out a moan as his hand moved from her thigh to her waist and he felt no fabric, she wasn't wearing anything under her robe. His control snapped and he stood placing her on the table. Lois was of the same mind set because she pushed the plates frantically out of the way sending them crashing to the floor. He stepped between her spread legs and she rubbed against him.

Clark slowly became aware of his surroundings and he pulled away from her. She protested but he cupped her face.

"Our first time shouldn't be on the kitchen table." He said catching his breath. "We shouldn't even be doing this you still might be sick. I don't want you to get worn out."

"I want you to wear me out." She said gripping his waist and pulling him tighter against her. They both moaned the fabric of his sweatpants the only thing keeping him from burying himself deep inside of her. Lois rubbed against him. "I feel fine" she assured him.

"Smallville I want you so bad." She pleaded and Clark groaned. He didn't want their first time to be on the table but the thought of ripping open her robe, yanking off his pants and climbing on top of her was so tempting. He looked up at her. He decided to…..

Ok guys this is an interactive story you guys get to decide to what happens next, each chapter will end with you guys deciding where the story goes. So does Clark:

a. Take Lois right there and then

b. Take her to the bedroom

c. Stop everything, they shouldn't be doing this with her having just been sick.

Review and let me know what you guys want.


	2. Chapter 2

Is it just me or is it ok to like Tess. I know last night she was still plotting, but seriously if I was going to become some successful mogul with some evil tendencies I would so want to be Tess. The whole backpack scene cracked me up for some reason.

Ok on with the show, So the results have been tabulated and here they are with votes counted from Divine Intervention and

A. 24

B. 23

C. 12

So there are the results, thanks everyone for voting. For those whose choice wasn't picked I apologize and hope you're not put off from the story because there will be more voting ahead.

**CHAPTER 2**

Clark tried to pull away but Lois wasn't having it. She gripped him tighter to her pressing her mouth hard against his. She gripped the bottom of his t-shirt and yanked it up. Clark's body was running on its own because even though he knew he shouldn't he lifted his arms up so she could rid him of the garment. When his chest was bare Lois checked out his sculpted body. It wasn't the first time she had seen him without a shirt on, however it was the first time she had since they had begun dating. She ran her hand along his pecks and grinned when they jerked under her touch. It was nice to know she could affect him as much as he affected her. Her hands dipped down the drawstring on his sweatpants when he gripped her hands gently in his.

"Lo we have to stop." He said trying to regain his breath.

"Why?" Lois asked exasperated, from the feel of him pressed against her she knew he was turned on.

"You were sick last night you need to take it easy." He said brushing hair out of her eyes. "Plus this should mean more, I mean it should be more romantic."

Lois gripped the waistband of his pants and tugged him towards her. "First off I feel fine, whatever I had is gone and if I'm tired after oh well I guess I'll just have to stay in bed all day." She said with a small smirk. "As for this being right or romantic, Clark, it doesn't matter if it's here, on an island, or on Tess Mercer's desk. When you and I make love its going to be perfect. I bet it will be perfect our first time and our 900th time." She said.

"900 times?" Clark asked with a raised eyebrow and Lois giggled.

"I'm planning on a long weekend where neither one of us ever leave my apartment." She said. They leaned their foreheads against each other and smiled the tension easing away from them. Lois tilted her head and their mouths met in a sweet and hungry kiss.

"Here" she whispered. "Make love to me here." She pleaded. Clark's control snapped as the woman he would gladly die for begged for his love. He peeled the robe from her and it landed on the table with a quiet thump. Clark took in her nude body and felt the breath get caught in his lungs. She was absolutely beautiful, no beautiful, breathtaking, amazing, sexy none of these words described how he felt looking at her. Her skin was slightly tanned. He followed the eyeline from her collarbone down and he bit his lip when he gazed at her luscious breasts. His eyes pulled away and traveled down her taught stomach and to the place of her body that was hidden from him because of her sitting position. It suddenly wasn't enough he needed to see all of her. He pulled the robe from under her and scrunched it into a ball and placed it behind. He gently eased her back so her head rested on the robe.

"Clark" she gasped as his hand gently traced her side. She had seen the look in his eyes when he saw her naked, it had wiped any doubt from her mind that maybe just maybe he wouldn't find her appealing.

"Easy baby." He soothed her as his hands traced down her leg.

Lois raised an eyebrow but didn't lift her head, "Did you just call me baby?"

Clark frowned, "This is what you want to discuss right now?" he asked as his hand stroked precariously close to her very sensitive center.

"Good point" Lois said breathlessly "Please continue."

"Thanks" Clark said with a smirk. He moved forward and bent down kissing her deeply. Lois moaned and pulled him tight. She attempted to pull him onto the table on top of her by wrapping a leg around his waist but he pulled away. "Not yet." He whispered. "I need to taste you."

Lois moaned aloud and felt herself grow wetter at his words. Clark moved back and gently spread her legs. Lois stretched her arms above her head and gripped the table. She wriggled when she felt his hand grip her buttocks tightly and she felt his breath against her core.

"So beautiful." Clark said, he didn't consider himself a Casanova on any level but Lois on the table open and ready for him was awakening the beast inside of him. He leaned in and licked her from one end to the other and grinned as Lois gasped. He loved the noises she was making and looked forward to spending the rest of the night coaxing the sexy sounds from her. He leaned in and gently inserted his tongue into her entrance pulling it out almost immediately only teasing her. Lois groaned as he did this over and over driving her insane. When she was about to lose her mind he thrust his tongue deep into her and her body arched off the table. God if he could do this with his tongue just imagine what else he could do to her.

Clark felt her arch against him and knew she was getting close. He gently eased two fingers inside of her and smiled as she cried his name out. He withdrew the fingers and then thrust back in. He took her clit into his mouth. He thrust inside of her only a few more times when her body jerked and shook as her orgasm rushed through her. She screamed his name and gripped the table hard. When the last waves of pleasure left her she felt him withdraw his fingers from her. He settled his mouth on her again to taste her release. He licked up her wetness and then sat up and looked at her.

She was laying on the table her body flushed as she struggled to catch her breath. Her gasps made her breasts move up and down invitingly. She opened her eyes and looked at him as a grin played across her face.

"Jeez Smallville I didn't know you had it in you." She let her head fall back for a second while she attempted to get the room to stop spinning.

"I'm not even done yet." Clark said with a grin and Lois moaned at that thought. She moved to sit up on the table and she grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants and pulled him to stand between her legs.

She tilted her head back to meet his kiss that was wickedly delicious being she could taste herself on his lips. He moved his mouth down to her neck where he nipped lightly at the soft skin. With a solid tug Lois got his pants loose and they fell down to his ankles. Not moving his mouth from her he kicked the pants away. To Lois's absolute delight she realized Clark wasn't wearing any underwear and was as completely nude as her. She wanted to look at him but he was busy pulling a breast into his mouth and was blocking her view, not that she actually minded all that much. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth back up to hers. He scooted her to the edge of the table and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Let's move this to the bedroom." He said in between heavy kisses.

"No" Lois said nibbling at his jaw. "I want you here." She said. She pulled back and smiled wickedly at him. "Come on Smallville let's christen the table." Her eyes roamed down his body and when she saw his member she swallowed hard.

"You ok?" he asked stroking her hair, she had stiffened suddenly.

Lois looked at him and grinned. "Oh yeah I'm great, I just don't remember it being that big before, but then again it was in a cornfield and you were out of your mind."

Clark looked at her confused a second and then realized what she was talking about. He rolled his eyes at the mention of their first meeting but blushed at her comment on his size. He had really never given it much thought.

"It's ok?" he said with a smile.

Lois's answer was to reach down and take him in her hand and stroke him gently. He moaned and she kissed him their tongues dueling as she drove him insane and harder. She leaned back and he followed her crawling onto the table on top of her. She eased her legs open and crossed them behind his back. He was at her entrance still in her grip.

"I don't have a condom." He said suddenly, he knew he could speed and get one in seconds though.

"It's ok." Lois said. "I'm on the pill." She led him to her entrance and her heart leapt. She was about to make love to Clark, in just seconds he would be inside of her and she could barely contain herself all the fantasies and dreams were about to come true. Clark pulled her up to meet his kiss. He pushed inside of her and though he wanted it to be slow the feel of her was so intoxicating. She reached down and grabbed his ass and pulled him hard sending him deeper into her. He grit his teeth and thrust hard and he was embedded deep within her.

"Oh God!" Lois cried out he was filling her to the stretching point and it was the greatest thing she had ever felt before.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Trying to hold still.

Lois nodded not able to find words so she just pulled him tight against her with her legs and arms and kissed him with everything she had. It was all the encouragement he needed. He gripped the edge of table and lifted himself up so not to squish her. He used the table for leverage and thrust inside of her over and over. They kissed hungrily as their bodies moved together in perfect tandem. Lois ran her hands through his this hair as they sloppily kissed as he pushed in and out of her. He was thick and full so she could feel every part of him inside of her.

"Faster" she moaned. "Harder Smallville." She begged.

Clark lifted himself up and pushed inside of her with longer and harder thrusts. He managed to open his eyes and watch her as he took her. Her eyes were closed her lips were swollen from their kisses and from her biting it. She had a small sheen of sweat on her face from their exertion.

"Lo" he bit out. "Open your eyes, I want to see you." He said and Lois opened her lust filled eyes. Their eyes met and locked as Clark pushed deep within her. She felt the telltale twinges in her lower belly as he dragged along her clit sending shock waves through her. Sensing she was close he moved his arms to grip her under her knees and he pulled her legs up and closer to her chest and they both moaned as it deepened their position. Clark sped up his thrusts and Lois felt the explosion rip through her. Unable to handle the pleasure she had to close her eyes but she screamed so loud she was sure the neighbors would hear her.

Clark watched the orgasm rip through her and was fascinated that he was able to give her this pleasure. He held her close and soothed her as she jerked as waves and waves of pleasure tear through her. In what seemed like hours she finally was able to calm her beating heart and gain control of her faculties. She opened her eyes and looked at Clark.

"You ok?" he whispered and she nodded leaning up to kiss him hungrily. The movement shifted him within her and she felt how hard he was. She squeezed him internally.

"Wanna watch you come." She whisped. Clark kept her gaze as he pushed inside of her deeper and deeper She watched as he suddenly clenched his teeth and gritted out her name as his body took one last thrust and then exploded deep within her. He was absolutely gorgeous when he came, she thought as she felt his release fill her. It was an amazing sensation and one she wanted a whole lot more of.

When his body had stopped its release he rested his head on her shoulder catching his breath. Suddenly a creaking noise filled the room and Lois felt herself in the air. It took her a second to realize that she and Clark were floating in the air horizontally, her legs and arms wrapped around him and him still nestled inside her. She glanced behind her to see the table on the floor in ruins. They had broken the table from its four legs.

"Holy crap" Lois said and then looked at him with a huge grin. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that" he said with an embarrassed grin. Lois just shook her head and kissed him deeply.

He eventually maneuvered himself onto his feet. Lois was still wrapped around him. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily, as far as she was concerned they could stay like this forever.

Clark stepped away from the damaged table and gently set her on the floor. She let out a protest when he slipped out of her but the kiss he gave her reassured her that she wouldn't be without him for long. He grabbed his sweatpants and slipped them on quickly and wrapped her in her robe.

"Watch your feet." He said. "Some of the wood may have splintered and you don't have shoes on."

She was about to argue that neither did he when she remembered the point wasn't moot. She looked up when she heard the doorbell ring. She glanced at Clark she wasn't expecting any visitors. She had told Chloe she was planning on sleeping late. She of course left out the part that her plan had been to sleep in because she was supposed to have spent the night making love to Clark. She grinned though things didn't go the way she had planned they still turned out incredible.

She went to the door and looked through the peephole. Her eyebrows raised, it was…..

Ok so who is at the door you decide.

A. Oliver (hmm what could he be doing at Lois's apartment)

B. Chloe (what will she make of the new development in the Clois relationship)

C. The General aka Sam Lane (well that is just going to be awkward)

Ok crew so let's say voting will end Tues night (3/24/09) at 10pm central / 11pm Eastern / 8pm pacific.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all the votes guys, you all rock. So here it is the next installment of Choices.

**CHAPTER 3**

Lois paled and looked to Clark. "It's my father" she hissed. She jumped away from the door as if she expected the General to kick the door down. What was he doing here? She hadn't seem him in at least a year and had only talked to him a handful of times during that year.

Clark saw the confusion and panic sweep across Lois's face he sped to action. Superspeeding he changed into his regular clothes and ran into her bedroom and grabbed her some clothes. He threw them to her and as she attempted to straighten herself up a little. She stuffed her robe behind the cushions of the couch. Clark quickly sped through the apartment tidying up and making the bed. He came back to the kitchen where he saw the kitchen table. Not having too much more time he grabbed some glue and stuck the table top onto the legs. It probably wouldn't hold a piece of paper but at least it didn't look suspicious.

Seeing everything cleaned up Lois opened the door.

"Daddy" she said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Lo, well I was in Metropolis on business and thought I'd stop by and see you. I'm surprised I wasn't sure you would be home. You do still work at the Daily Planet don't you?" he asked roughly.

"Yes of course I do, but it's Saturday, I don't have to work Saturdays unless my editor calls me in." Lois said. She ushered him inside and made eye contact with Clark. He gave her a reassuring smile and she suddenly wished they were still alone, making love on some other piece of furniture that could use a good breaking.

The General turned to look at Lois. "You look tired don't tell me you've slept half the day away?" he said.

Lois refrained from rolling her eyes at her father. He was the only person who could make every word out of his mouth sound like an insult.

"No Daddy I've been awake. I'm getting over a stomach bug so I'm taking it a little slow today." She said not mentioning the fact that taking it slow had consisted of hot sex with Clark on her kitchen table. Speaking of Clark it was probably time to bring him into the conversation. "Daddy, you remember Clark Kent don't you?" she asked gesturing to the man coming into the room from the kitchen.

"Kent huh? Young man from Smallville. You're parents took in my Lois for some time. They were good people." He said holding his hand out to Clark. Clark took it and returned it with a firm handshake. The general was surprised to see the young boy on the farm was standing here shaking his hand and looking like a real man. He was also surprised that Kent was here with Lois. He was always under the impression they hated each other.

"Daddy Clark and I work together at the Planet now." Lois said.

"It's good to see you again sir." Clark said with a nod.

The General scrutinized Clark for a minute. Lois could see the wheels turning and knew the General was thinking of ways to make them very uncomfortable.

"Clark stopped by this morning to see if I needed anything. He knew I wasn't feeling good yesterday at work." Lois was in no way ashamed of her relationship with Clark and had every intention of one day telling her father about their relationship but her instincts were telling her that right now was not the time.

"I should probably get going and let you catch up." Clark said and Lois sent him a panicked look. No she didn't want him to leave, she wanted to go to bed and make love some more, she hadn't even got a chance to snuggle with him after their first round.

"You don't have to leave Smallville, you just got here." She lied.

"Actually Lo I'm only going to be in town for a couple hours, I was hoping to take you to lunch but if you aren't feeling well." The General said and Lois suddenly felt bad. No matter how complicated or frustrating their relationship got he was still her father and she loved him.

"Well I'm not really hungry." Leaving out she and Clark had just eaten breakfast. "But I'm feeling better and going out to lunch would be nice. I can get some soup or something." She said with a smile.

"Great, Kent why don't you come with, I'm sure we can find something to talk about." The General said. Clark smiled and nodded.

"That would be great." He said.

"Let me go change." Lois said. She left to run into the bedroom and threw on some clothes and make-up. She could hear her father and Clark talking sports and she smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so awkward. She walked out and into the kitchen to grab her purse she had left on the counter. When she turned she brushed the table slightly and it collapsed in pieces on the floor. Clark and the General jumped up at the noise and saw Lois staring at the broken table.

"What the hell happened to that table?" The General asked befuddled.

No, this wasn't awkward at all, Lois thought to herself.

At Lunch

Lunch went surprisingly well. Lois managed to keep her father off her back by telling him about all she did at the Planet. Clark charmed him with his small town manners and love of sports. Lois heard her phone buzz and she grabbed it. It was Chloe.

"Excuse me" she said to the guys and snickered when she noticed they were so deep in conversation about the latest draft pick they didn't hear her. Well her father didn't hear her, Clark however squeezed her knee gently.

"Hello." She answered the phone.

"Wow I wasn't sure if you were going to answer or not. I figured you'd be exhausted from all your crazy monkey love." Chloe said with a chuckle.

Lois grinned. "Actually I'm at lunch with my father and Clark." She said.

Chloe paused for a second. "Um so how did that happen?"

"Well I got the stomach flu last night and Daddy stopped by to take me out to lunch." Lois said.

"Uh huh and where was Clark in all of this?" Chloe asked.

"Well I'll have to tell you all about that later." Lois said mysteriously.

"Ok so come on I've been dying of anticipation, just tell me yes or no, did you guys do the deed?" Chloe said with a giggle.

"Yes and goodbye" Lois said hanging up the phone before Chloe could reply.

She looked up to see her father looking at her and she tried to remain from blushing. There was no way her father could know what she had just been talking about.

"That was Chloe she says to pass on her love." Lois said with a smile.

"How is Chloe? Is she still married to that Olsen character?" he asked.

"Yes she and Jimmy are doing well and our very happy. Jimmy is still with the Planet and Chloe is working for Oliver Queen." Lois said.

"Queen?" her father asked. "Isn't he the one you used to be head over heels for?" he asked.

Lois swallowed. "Yes, well that was a long time ago." She said glancing over to see Clark. Even though he and Oliver were best friends there was a guy code and they didn't discuss their individual relationships with Lois with each other. The same way Lois didn't want to hear anything about Lana.

"Runs a strong company, seemed like a decent man. You shouldn't have let him get away." Her father said and Lois cringed when she felt Clark stiffen beside her.

"Well Daddy, I didn't let him go anywhere. It wasn't going to work and I realized he wasn't all my type anyways." Lois said squeezing the napkin that was folded in her lap.

"Well have you found your type? Lo I worry about you, as many mistakes your sister made she still found a good man and settled down. I want that for you."

Lois refrained from letting her head drop to the table in frustration. Was this really happening, when did her father ever give a rat's behind about Lois's love life? Maybe now was the best time after all to let him know about her and Clark.

"Actually Daddy I have met someone and I'm very happy." Lois said as she took Clark's hand under the table and squeezed it.

"Oh and who would that be?" The General asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That would be me sir." Clark said, his voice confidant and strong. Lois wanted to kiss him right there and then.

"Kent huh?" her father asked if mulling over the idea. After a moment he held his hand out and Clark and he shook hands. "You're a good man Kent, and even though she doesn't need it because I raised a strong independent woman, take care of her."

"Of course" Clark said seriously.

"Wait that's it?" Lois asked her mouth dropping. "What was all of that before about Oliver then?" she asked.

Her father chuckled. "Lo I was just wondering if you were going to tell me about Kent. When I arrived this morning you were wearing a flannel shirt that was inside out, your robe was stuffed into the couch and you were as jumpy as a cat on a hot tin roof." The General said with a grin and Lois groaned. Clark blushed but said nothing. "Now let's enjoy the rest of our lunch and afterwards you and Kent can go get you a new kitchen table. I hope you didn't just buy it, it's a piece of junk that when you bump into it, it falls apart." The General said shaking his head. "Things are just not built the way they used to be." He said and Lois refrained from bursting into fits of laughter, at least her father hadn't figured that part out.

Later that afternoon

"Oh my god" Lois said as they stood in the aisle of the furniture store. They had said their goodbyes to the General and were now looking for a new kitchen table. Clark had offered to fix her old one properly but Lois shook her head. The way things went earlier she was probably going to need a reinforced steel table. That thought brought a smile to her face. "I can't believe how awkward that got. Thank god he didn't ask more questions about the table." She said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah that was close, but on a good note he didn't seem like he would be pulling Kryptonite out on me any time soon." He said with a chuckle.

"Don't joke about that." Lois said seriously. She flashed back to the night that he had collapsed on her balcony the effects of Kryptonite running through his body. It was the first time she had ever seen Clark that sick and in pain and it terrified her. If she could she would single handedly rid the world of that horrid green rock.

Sensing her displeasure, Clark took her by the shoulders.

"Hey" he said gently. "It was just a joke and I won't make anymore ok?" he said and Lois nodded. Clark leaned in and kissed her gently. The kiss deepened and they had to pull away when they remembered they were in the middle a furniture store.

"I think we should go home and soon." Lois said breathlessly, her body was humming for him and she wanted him bad.

"What about the kitchen table?" he asked as he saw the raw lust in her eyes. He felt his own body respond to her need.

"I can't wait," she whispered. She licked her lips "I don't know if I will make it home at all." She said running her hand down his chest.

Clark wasn't sure exactly what would be the best course of action, either super speed them home or take the car. Lois had other ideas though. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the store. She looked around and saw something down the road, it was a hotel.

"There" she said pulling him into the alley so he could super speed them there.

"Are you sure, I can take us home." Clarks said moaning as she began to kiss his neck.

"Hotel now" she demanded and seconds later they were in the lobby as Clark checked them in. When he had the key, Lois took his hand and led him to the elevator she had plans of just having him there in the elevator but an elderly couple got in next to them. Lois felt like her body was on fire and desperately needed to be quenched. She watched as the numbers of the floors ticked by. They were on the 7th floor and the car stopped on the 2nd. A mother and young boy got on and Lois watched as the kid began pushing all the buttons.

"Billy don't do that." The mother said with no force behind her voice. Lois wanted to slap the woman, she was probably one of those idiot new age mothers who didn't believe in disciplining children because it would hurt "little Billy's" feelings and he'd grow up with insecurities. Lois hated parents like that, they had no clue that without discipline "little Billy" was more apt to grow up to be a serial killer. "Oh Billy we're on the wrong elevator this one is going up." The mother took the child quickly off the elevator car just as the doors closed. Lois thought about prying the door open and killing the woman but refrained, she had other ways she wanted to relieve her frustrations. Thanks to "little Billy" they were forced to stop at every floor until finally reaching the 7th floor. Lois dragged Clark towards their room. The hotel was actually very fancy and one of the nicest in Metropolis. Normally Lois wouldn't spend this kind of money on some afternoon delight but at the moment she just didn't care.

She fumbled with the key at the door and Clark was not helping as he pressed himself fully against her back, his arms around her waist and his mouth was nibbling delicious trails along the back of her neck. If he kept this up they were just going to have sex right here in the hallway.

Lois couldn't get the damn door open and she moaned as Clark hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Giving up she turned in his arms and their mouths met in a sensual kiss. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck their tongues dueling sensually. He pressed her against the door and she could feel his desire pressing into her. She just needed this little taste of pleasure to take the edge off so she could calm down enough to open the stupid door. That wasn't to be the case though.

"Clark? Lois?" came a voice and the couple pulled away reluctantly to see who had interrupted them. They swallowed hard when they saw….

A. Oliver Queen

B. Lana Lang

C. Martha Kent

Ok gang you guys all know the drill pick your choice and let me know what you want : )


End file.
